1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air inflation device, and in particular, an inflation device which draws air externally and cool the air cylinder and the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional DIY air inflation device has the drawbacks of insufficient inflation pressure, and excessive noise. FIG. 1 shows a conventional mini size air inflation device A1 that can solve the drawback of excessive noise. However, the heat dissipated by the motor in the course of operation has affected seriously the efficiency of the motor. In other words, this conventional air inflation device has a very short live of use. Besides, in the course of operation of the air inflation device, heat dissipation to the motor is not provided to the motor and the cylinder. In some cases, the excessive heat and current overload will damage the socket for cigarette lighter within the vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an inflation device, which mitigates the above drawbacks.